


Our 19 years later

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ever wondered what Katie and Michael were doing during the epilogue, now you can find out.





	Our 19 years later

Our story begins during the same time as The Epilogue of Deathly Hallows, but in Katie and Michael Corner's household.

Katie shouted, "Hurry up Jack and Samantha!"

Michael told her, "They're going as fast as they can, Kate."

Katie sighed. "We need to go in half an hour."

Michael smirked. "I'm sure they'll be ready by then."

Katie insisted, "Let me just go see how they're doing."

Michael said, "They're in 3rd year and 4th year, I think they're old enough to dress themselves."

Katie frowned. "Where have our babies gone?"

Michael reassured her, "They're still our babies, just grown up."

Katie smiled. "I remember when they were still in my belly."

Michael grinned. "So do I, your cravings were crazy."

Katie chuckled. "I still can't believe I ate coal when I was pregnant with Jack."

Michael added, "And cheese and ice cream when you were pregnant with Samantha."

Katie sighed. "Where has the time gone?"

Michael told her, "Time flies when you're having fun."


End file.
